The present invention relates to controlling usage of a mobile device, and more specifically, to a system and method of controlling presentation parameters of the mobile devices in order to reduce a user's addiction to the mobile device.
Mobile devices come in many forms, including mobile phones, smartphones, portable computers or tablets, etc. It has been noted that people tend to become hyper-concentrated on these devices as well as the content that is presented on them, at the expense of people failing to be aware of their surroundings and of neglecting important social relations and personal contact. While aware of these drawbacks, many people have developed such strong habits of using their mobile device that it is difficult to break them. In addition, mindful parents may want to prevent their children from developing the habit of excessive mobile device usage so that they can develop social skills and meaningful relationships.